south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Books
Books & Birdhouses is the twenty third episode of Season 2 and 43rd episode of the series. Plot The episode starts off as Kerry and Bridget getting new classes. Kerry was getting a really advance Math class, but no one went to that class—not even the teacher. She decides to take Bridget's wood-shop class, but ends up figuring out that Bridget is better than her in Wood-shop. When they are doing their final grade for wood-shop, Bridget doesn't do such a good job on her project. Bridget sacrifices himself to get Kerry an A, that he won't mind getting another F. But Kerry gives her project back, Bridget gets her A and Kerry gets a C, though later she gets her grade changed from numeric grading to the pass or fail system. Meanwhile, London and Hayley have to do a story for school. London makes one, and shows it to Hayley, but London's story doesn't make sense. Hayley tells her a story for inspiration, and without Hayley knowing, London writes it down. Hayley gets a B for her story and London gets an A on her story. It seems that London wrote down everything that Hayley told her. At the end, when London is getting a prize and showing the kids the story that she supposedly made, she ends up getting sued for plagiarism when Hayley remembers that she accidentally added the story, and changed it around from a story that her mother used to tell her when she was little but had forgotten about years later. However, London still ended up paying for the fee, but Mrs. Cropp punishes Hayley for getting London in trouble. Characters * Kerry Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Cate Hennessy * London Tipton * Hayley Smith * Kate Sanders * Coach Kelly * Mrs. Cropp * Stewie Griffin * Francine Smith * Ivanna Quotes *'London': Remember kids, reading makes you smartererer! *'Hayley': (while reading London's story) "My name is Ivana. I live at the Tipton. It's a very special hotel." Wait a minute, I wrote this! **'London': No, you spoke it, I wrote it. **'Hayley': Writing it down doesn't make you the author. **'London': But it gets me an A. (chants) A! A! *'Cate': Kerry, how was your new math class? **'Kerry': You mean advanced calculus, covering functions, limits, conversions, sequences and multi-variables? **'Cate': (confused) Yeah, that one. **'Kerry': They cancelled it. I was the only who showed up. **'Bridget': I heard about that. Even the teacher didn't show up. *'Bridget': (to Kerry) You just wasted a perfectly good piece of wood. Do you think wood grows on trees? *'Cate': (to Kerry) Oh, honey. It must be hard for you to get a C. **'Kerry': You know, Mom. I think I'll be okay! **'Cate': You are? **'Kerry': Yeah. I mean the sky didn't fall, the world didn't stop spinning, and I learned that I could take Wood Shop pass/fail. *'Cate': Hey, guys. **'Kerry': Mom, Bridget gave me a demerit in Wood Shop because she's jealous of my perfect 4.0 grade average. **'Bridget': Did not! She's just jealous because there's something at school I'm better at! **'Kerry': Not true! **'Bridget': So true! **'Kerry': Not true! **'Bridget': So true! **'Cate': Nice to see you girls, too. My day was fine, thanks. A foot rub? I'd love one. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Hayley Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Cate